Love Hurts
by IliekJellahbeaynz
Summary: It's weird how getting hit in the face with a football can lead to friendship and then romance. Marluxia/Demyx with side pairings , M for language and possibly later chapters. Story is hopefully better than the summary. Maybe.


This was originally supposed to not become a story. Just thoughts in my head. But then I decided to turn this into a story because I love this pairing, and I love someone who loves this pairing too. See how that works?

This is my first time publishing and everything, so go easy on me. I already know I suck.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah. You know the deal. Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disclaimers annoy people.

**Summary:** It's weird how getting hit in the face with a football can lead to friendship and then romance. Marluxia/Demyx with side pairings, M for language and possibly later chapters. Story is hopefully better than the summary. Maybe.

**Rating:** Look at summary.

**Pairing:** MarDem, with side pairings. (Well, actually, it's only AkuRoku now. But there will be more later.)

* * *

Demyx watched as 10 boys in his class split up into two teams. They were playing Football today in Gym class, and Demyx already played his part, so he decided to just kick back and watch most of his other classmates kick the ball around. He took another gulp of his water before laying down on the bench with his hands behind his head. Apparently, all the other guys that had played already were changing into their regular school uniforms. Gym class wasn't the most enjoyable class they had, believe it or not.

"Yo, Dem, you sure you don't wanna join in and kick the ball around some more?" His best friend Axel asked, motioning him to come over and participate again. "Are you kidding? I've already done what I had to do. You're gonna have to suffer alone this time." Demyx replied, smirking. "Awwh, some friend you are."

"DEMYX!!" Said person jumped up and quickly saluted his coach and stood like a disciplined army soldier. The coach shook his head, sighing. "If you're done playing for today, I suggest heading to the changing room." "Yes, sir!" Demyx exclaimed roughly with a serious look on his face. The coach sighed again before walking away.

Demyx grabbed his bottle of water and walked over to the changing room, but suddenly stopped when he noticed that he left his gym bag beside the bench. "Shoot." He sighed before walking back to the grassy field.

He scanned the field until he spotted his gym bag beside the bench he was lying on a couple of minutes ago. "Watcha!" The blonde yelled, jogging to the wooden bench again. Sometimes it just felt necessary to yell a karate phrase.

Demyx leaned down and grabbed his previously forgotten gym bag. "Gotcha!" He said, grinning. "Hey! Dem! Watch out!" Demyx heard Axel's voice yell out to him. "Huh?" He said, turning. Before he knew it, a ball collided with his face.

Demyx fell back, causing the back of his head to hit the bench. "Shit! Demyx, you all right!?" Axel and Demyx's other classmates quickly rushed over to him. "Well, of course he's not alright, dumbass! He's bleeding!" The coach barked. "Someone get him to the nurse!"

"You heard him! Carry him to the nurse!" Axel yelled at a male with pink hair. "Huh? Why me?" The pinkhead asked. "It's YOUR fault! Now shutup and go!" Axel roared, scared that his best friend might be dead, though there probably wasn't a chance of that actually happening. "Okay, okay." The blue eyed stranger said, sighing, and picked Demyx up, carrying him bridal style to the nurse's office.

* * *

**-At the Nurse's Office-**

Demyx slowly opened his eyes after hearing the sweet voice of a woman. "He'll be fine."

"Where am I? Ah, my head…" The blonde mumbled. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by two strong hands belonging to someone he didn't recognize. "Don't sit up." The person said, looking at Demyx with his beautiful sky blue eyes. "H-huh!?"

"You're in the nurse's office," The stranger continued while the nurse was trying to find a cold compress for Demyx's head. "You got hit by a football." "O-oh. Well, did you see who hit me?" Demyx asked. The pink haired man chuckled nervously. "I-is that really important? I'm sure it was an accident." "Yeah, I guess you're right." The blonde said, nodding.

"You'd better stay here until school ends, just in case," The still unknown individual said before leaping off the little bed and heading toward the door. "I'll come back to check on you after school." And with that, the pink haired teen disappeared out the door. Demyx sighed. "Great, now I'm stuck here." He mumbled to himself. Demyx decided to try and sleep the hours away. He closed his eyes, and was surprisingly fast asleep.

-After School-

"He's still asleep!? It's been...um...How long?" A voice which sounded like Axel's whispered. "Four hours?" Another voice whispered back. It sounded familiar. Hey! It was...um...that guy. Ugh, Demyx didn't know his name. He decided to just call the guy 'Fluffy', at least until Demyx found out his real name.

He opened his eyes and sat up. "What're you doing here, Axel?" He asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "I was kinda worried, but they wouldn't let me skip classes to see you, so I had to wait until after school," Axel explained. "You okay now?" "Uh-huh! Thanks to Fluffy!" Demyx said happily.

"There you are, Axel!" A voice said behind them with a slight tone of annoyance. Axel turned, his expression turning blank when he saw who it was. "What is it, Kairi?" He asked. "Roxas has been looking everywhere for you! If you keep him waiting a minute longer, he's gonna slaughter you!" The girl known as Kairi explained, crossing her arms over her chest. Axel's blank expression deepened. "Roxas...was looking...for me?" Kairi nodded.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot, we have a little 'study date' today." Axel's expression quickly changed into one of glee. "You better not try to molest him again!" Kairi warned. "It's not molesting if he likes it!" Axel protested. "He i doesn't /i like it." Demyx said, raising an eyebrow. Axel glared at the blonde. "Go back to sleep." He ordered, quickly smacking Demyx behind the head and rushing out the door.

"I feel so sorry for Roxas," Kairi sighed, shaking her head. She looked at Demyx with a confused look. "Hey..." She walked over to him and rested a hand on his forehead. "You're the one that got hit with a 'rocket ball'?" She asked. "How'd you know about that?" Demyx asked. "A guy from your class came running into the school yelling "Some guy got hit by a rocket ball! It was all 'POW' and..." blah blah blah."

"Great, now everyone's gonna know that I got owned by a bullet ball!" Demyx whined. "Rocket ball." Kairi corrected. "Whatever!" Demyx growled. Kairi turned to the pink haired stranger. "Hm? Ooh, who's this?" The redheaded girl asked in amusement, staring at 'Fluffy'. "Oh, this is Fluffy! He's the one that took me here after I got hit with the ball." Demyx explained, smiling at 'Fluffy'. "Uh, actually, my name's Marluxia."

"Oh my gosh, who does your hair!? I absolutely love it!" Kairi squealed, petting Marluxia's hair. "Um, no one really..." The pinkhead mumbled, getting slightly uncomfortable. "Kairi..." Demyx sighed. "Do you i always /i have to scare new friends away?" Kairi glared at the blonde.

"So suddenly when I compliment someone, I scare them off!?" She semi-asked, semi-screamed. "W-well, I'm just saying! You don't ask a guy who does his hair!" Demyx fought back, though a little intimidated. "But it's so soft! Here, touch it! You'll see!" The crazy redhead said, smiling. "No!" Demyx exclaimed, looking at Kairi like she was some kind of psycho. (Which she kind of is.)

Kairi opened her mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by the shouting of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, much like Kairi's. "Kairi! I've been looking everywhere for you! You promised we'd go shopping today, remember?" The girl reminded her, crossing her arms over her chest much like Kairi did.

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, Nami. I was just making sure Demyx was okay. Apparently he was the one that got hurt by the--" "Rocket ball?" The girl nicknamed Nami finished. Kairi nodded and grabbed Nami's arm, rushing out the door. "Hope you didn't get too hurt, Demyx!" The blonde girl said before disappearing out the door with her companion.

"You've got really...interesting friends." Marluxia commented, not knowing what other word would suffice for describing Demyx's friends. "Tell me about it." Demyx said, chuckling. "And what was that about moles--" "Don't ask." Demyx cut Marluxia off, shaking his head. "Okay then," Marluxia laughed. "Anyway, are you okay? Can you walk straight? What about your face? Does your face still hurt?" Marluxia asked, an expression of genuine worry on his face. "I'm fine, really." Demyx assured. He got off the chair-bed thing he woke up on.

"It's weird. We don't really know each other and you're worried about me." "Well, I just feel really guilty." Marluxia explained, sliding his hands into his jean pockets. "Huh? Why? It's not like i you're /i the one that hit me with the ball, right?" The blonde said, raising an eyebrow." "Hehe, right." Marluxia said, chuckling nervously again.

* * *

**-In the halls-**

"So, if you've been here since the beginning of the year, how come you've only shown up for Gym today? The third week?" Demyx asked, looking up at Marluxia with his hands in his pockets. "Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but...Apparently the coach thought I was...agihirl." Marluxia explained, pretending to cough a bit.

"The coach thought you were what?" Demyx didn't understand the last two words, which was what Marluxia wanted. "...Agrl." Marluxia mumbled again. "A i what? /i" Demyx asked again, becoming slightly impatient. Marluxia sighed. "He thought I was a girl, okay?" He expected Demyx to burst out laughing, or at least giggle, but all the blonde did was nod and let out a mumbled "Oh". "Well, you don't really look i that /i feminine, even with the hair." Demyx said, slightly confused.

"I know. He said I looked like a really masculine female," Marluxia had a blank expression on his face now. "He wouldn't let me explain that I was a guy, so I was forced to stay in a girls' dorm and go with the girls when they had gym." The pinkhead cringed at the fast flashback he had.

"Wow. That must've sucked." "Nah, not really. See, my best friend's a female, so we got to share a room and everything." Marluxia explained happily. "Good to hear," Demyx said nodding, though he was still a little confused. "So how'd the coach find out you were actually a dude?" There went question number one hundred sixty five. "I...actually have no idea." Marluxia said, thinking about it a little. But he just shrugged it off.

"Who exactly are you gonna share a dorm with now? I mean, I'm the only one who doesn't have a room mate..." Demyx half mumbled. "Exactly." Marluxia replied, smirking.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. What is Demyx gonna do since he has to room with a stranger? Very light and stupid cliffhanger, I know, but I got writer's block and decided to just leave it 'till there and continue in the next chapter.


End file.
